


Can I have this dance?

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro takes Peter to a werewolf conference as his plus one. Peter gets jealous when he realises Aro has a wife, what will happen next?Sex, sex happens.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to `If you're naked I'm looking`, but can be read as a stand alone fic. It was supposed to be 1200 words, then Aro decided smut needed to happen so it got longer, a lot longer than I had anticipated, so apologies for the wait.  
Inspired by Declarations of intent and other acronyms by bleep0bleep https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855417, which is where I got the idea of a werewolf conference. So I had to add Stiles and Derek to the story!

Peter yawned and stretched as he got out of bed the following morning and decided he needed a strong cup of coffee before making what could be a very awkward call to Charley.  
After quickly making one he flopped down in a chair and dialled his number.  
“Hey kid, what happened to you last night?” he asked cheerfully, hoping he didn’t suspect anything.  
“Oh, uh, I uh, fell asleep, yeah sorry.”  
“You’re a shit liar,” sighed Peter. “How much did you see?”  
“Uhhh,”  
“Fuck, that much?”  
“I didn’t mean to look. If I’d known you were busy I would have gone,” said Charley quickly.  
“It’s not what you think. Ok it probably is.”  
“Is he, is he forcing you?” asked Charley warily. “You know I’ll back you up if you want rid of him.”  
“It’s nothing like that,” interrupted Peter. “I mean yeah we fuck sometimes but I don’t trust the bastard. He has good intel and he saved my arse from some ghouls last week.”  
“And the sex is good.”  
“And the sex is…hey!” Peter couldn’t help but laugh as Charley did the same. “Yeah, yeah kid, don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to. Me and him are…something. If I need back up I’ll let you know.”  
“Ok,” said Charley. “Now how about Friday for mate’s night?”  
“Ah, I can’t, I’ve got a thing with Aro.”  
“A thing?” asked Charley.  
Peter explained about the werewolf conference and promised him, again, that he would be ok, before saying he had to go as Aro was picking him up to go for a suit fitting.

“Ah, Peter,” said Aro, appearing not long after. “All ready for our little shopping trip?”  
“Shit! Can’t you learn to fucking knock?” yelled Peter jumping. At Aro’s smug smile he sighed, “I still don’t see why I have to; can’t I just wear my jeans?”  
“No,” answered Aro serenely. “We need to make a good impression, which does not include jeans and t-shirt.”  
At Peter’s continued grumbling Aro sighed in a put upon way, “very well, you can wear your jeans on Friday on the journey down and for check in, if you wear a suit for the rest of the weekend.”  
“No tie during the day,” bartered Peter. “And I’ll wear a three piece suit on Friday and Saturday nights, waist coat and all. Hell, if I like it I’ll even wear the waist coat during the day on Saturday.”  
“Very well, but bring a change of clothes for the journey back on Sunday. Because if you look as delicious as I expect in a suit I won’t hesitate to rip it off you on Saturday night,” answered Aro giving Peter a stare full of heat.  
“Shut up you bastard, I’m gonna have someone measuring me everywhere soon and I don’t want to be thinking of that while they do it.”  
Aro merely smirked and said, “of course not dear, you’ll be fine.”  
Peter sulked for the rest of the journey, although he would deny it, while Aro smiled happily.

Peter wasn’t sure what he expected from Aro’s tailors, but he guessed the large shop with fancy tweed suits in the window was pretty much it. As was the tall dark haired man with the posh English accent standing at the main desk.  
“Ah Harry, I’m glad it’s you working today,” said Aro. “I need you to measure Peter here for two suits in time for collection on Friday morning.”  
“That will be no problem Master Aro. Were you considering any particular colours?”  
“I thought a charcoal grey with a dark green shirt and a dove grey with purple shirt. I will need ties to match the shirt colours.”  
“Don’t I get any fucking say?” interrupted Peter.  
They both turned to look at him and Aro said, “You have your own style my dear, but I believe in this instance we are the best to judge what would suit you.”  
“You patronising bastard,” answered Peter.  
“Really my dear, don’t be vulgar. Let me chose the colours and I will make it worth your while.”  
“Aro!” hissed Peter, but he went quiet about colours while Harry looked away politely.  
Harry then measured him and brought out a selection of fabric swatches. Aro used the opportunity of `seeing how the fabrics looked on Peter` to feel him up, multiple times, ignoring his grumbling and swearing until he was satisfied.  
“I will send Peter back on Thursday for any final adjustments and we will return to collect the finished items on Friday morning.”  
Peter didn’t hear any discussion on price and having seen the place was afraid to ask. Although knowing how much money Aro had he supposed he could easily afford it.  
“Now I will drop you at home and pick you up on Friday at 10.00am sharp,” said Aro as they left.  
“Hey what about my repeat of last night?” asked Peter indignantly. Despite his arguing earlier, Aro’s actions had left him very turned on.  
“As much as I would enjoy getting on my knees for you my dear, I have matters to attend to that cannot wait. I will send a car for you on Thursday; I will not join you as I fear I would be unable to resist ravishing you in the changing rooms once I saw you in a suit. And I would not wish to embarrass you in front of Harry.”  
Peter flushed, “you already did that,” he grumbled.  
“I promise I will make it up to you while we are away.”  
“Yeah well, you fucking better,” said Peter, eyes slightly glazed as he thought of what might happen.

Peter grumbled in frustration as he walked into his apartment. He couldn’t believe that bastard had teased him so much at the tailors and then walked off and left him hanging. So much for a repeat of the night before, with him on the receiving end. He knew it was madness to trust a goddammed vampire with such sensitive body part but damn was he good with his mouth. Peter sighed, these thoughts weren’t helping him calm down.  
He grabbed a drink and sat down trying to think of something else, something that wasn’t Aro’s hands on him, possessively moving him and choosing how he should dress. With a groan of frustration Peter gulped down his drink, yanked off his t-shirt and pulled down his pants. He was already half hard and it didn’t take much to get him the rest of the way there. Using the precome to smooth the way he stroked himself, imagining Aro holding him down, watching him touch himself and telling him what to do.  
Peter’s hand began to move faster as he thought of Aro’s eyes on him, his voice whispering in his ear, telling him what he should do next. It didn’t take long after that for him to come with a shout. And later feel the guilt and worry over what he was doing with the vampire followed.

Thursday came and Peter had to admit the suits looked good (although he was uncomfortable wearing a tie) and they only needed a couple of minor alterations. He was a lot more relaxed without Aro there trying to feel him up every two minutes and he had quite a laugh with Harry’s young protégé. He even began to look forward to the weekend ahead.

Friday morning came and Peter was ready to leave when Aro entered, holding a small jewellery box. “I’m so pleased you’re ready my dear. Your suits should be ready to collect but I have one more item for you before we leave,” he opened the box revealing a gold and ruby necklace. “This is to show that you are with me and will prevent anyone causing you trouble.”  
“Creepy vampire shit,” stated Peter but with no real heat (he wasn’t entirely against some additional protection at a werewolf conference). Aro tutted and taking the necklace from the box he placed it around Peter’s neck.  
“You should have it on display at all times,” said Aro, stepping back with a very possessive look.  
Peter shuddered at the look which simultaneously scared him and turned him on.  
“Well come on then,” he said bending to pick up his bag and trying to ignore his feelings. Aro smiled at him in a way that said he knew exactly what he was thinking but didn’t answer, instead walking out and leading Peter to the car.  
The suits were ready as were Aro’s ties (he was currently dressed all in black) and after exchanging a few friendly words with Harry they were on their way.

“So what exactly is going to happen on this thing?” asked Peter as they started the journey.  
“This afternoon will be a mixer with registration for the various lectures that will be happening tomorrow, followed by a buffet. Saturday will be a formal meal in the evening followed by a dance.”  
“Boring,” proclaimed Peter, then, “will there be booze?”  
“There will be alcohol for the various species that are attending. Do not get drunk.”  
Peter huffed, “you’re no fun.”  
“We can have plenty of fun later if you behave.”  
“I’m hearing that a lot,” said Peter. “But all that’s happened is I’ve given you a blow job and got nothing in return.”  
“Believe me I want to,” replied Aro giving him a smouldering look. “I would love nothing better than to have you at every available moment.”  
Peter stared into Aro’s bright red eyes feeling almost mesmerised.  
“But I do have much important work to do,” finished Aro sitting back and looking away.  
Peter glared at him for a moment before turning to look out the window. He wished he’d never asked, especially as he now felt rather frustrated, again.  
Aro, despite being a major tease, was not an exhibitionist and Peter knew that nothing would be happening in the car with the chauffeur driving them.

The conference was taking place in what looked like an ordinary conference centre, except Peter could see most of the people there were anything but ordinary. Obviously there were mainly werewolves but he also spotted a couple of other vampires, some ghouls (he hoped they were friendlier than the ones who’s attacked him a few weeks ago) and were they fey?  
He knew that now, even more than he’d expected, he needed to keep his guard up. This would be harder than he had anticipated due to the security personnel at the entrance. They were making people hand over any weapons they had to be given back at the end of the conference.  
“That’s not fucking fair!” argued Peter. “They’ve got natural weapons!”  
“Sorry Sir, that’s the rules,” said one of the guards impassively.  
“Don’t make a scene dear,” said Aro quietly.  
So, with some more grumbling, Peter handed over the gun and knives he’d brought. “Don’t damage them, they have sentimental value.”  
The guards merely nodded and handed him a receipt.

They collected their room keys and went to their room to unpack and change. Peter was impressed; it was a nice, modern room with a huge bed and large shower.  
Peter left Aro putting his suits away and went to shower. He’d not been in there long when he heard Aro say, “I’m going to go and register for the lectures I want to see dear. Please come and join me when you’re ready.”  
“Sure,” Peter called back; a little disappointed he wasn’t going to join him in the shower. Then he cursed himself, why did he want that anyway? This was purely a business relationship, he reminded himself with Aro merely a means to an end of information and yes occasional sex.

He finished his shower and quickly dressed in the darker grey suit with forest green shirt. He debated leaving the tie off but he had promised Aro he’d wear it so added it at the last minute, making sure the pendant was over the top of it, and made his way downstairs.  
As he entered the main room he looked round for Aro, eventually spotting him talking to a beautiful woman who Peter could instantly tell was another vampire.  
As he got closer he saw she had her arm round Aro’s waist, her hand only just above his ass. Peter immediately felt the sting of jealousy but tried to push it down as he approached.  
The woman noticed him first. After eyeing the pendant she smiled and said, “Ah, you must be the famous Peter Vincent.”  
“I am,” he answered as politely as he could manage. “And you are?”  
“Oh, hasn’t Aro told you? I’m Sulpicia, his wife.”  
Peter froze, wife? Aro had never mentioned a wife. Still why should he thought Peter. He was the one who had been so vocal about their relationship not being serious after all.  
“Now don’t make him jealous. We have been separated for some time.”  
Peter wondered what that meant, with Aro it could be anything from a few months to centuries.  
“I don’t know what you’re taking about,” he answered trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible (although judging from the look on Sulpicia’s face he wasn’t too successful). “I just came to tell you that I’m going to sign up for the lectures tomorrow and then get something to eat so I’ll see you later. It was nice to meet you,” he added to Sulpicia before walking off.  
Not fast enough to avoid hearing her say, “Well Aro, it’s unlike you to be with someone so - human.”  
Peter turned hot and cold all over at that and walked quicker, he had no desire to hear how Aro would respond. Fuck, he was so stupid, he’d been telling himself for weeks not to develop feelings for a lying bloodsucker but that little interaction just proved how much he’d been kidding himself. Still he’d spent a lifetime ignoring his feelings so he figured he’d be able to manage now, he just needed a distraction.

Looking at the list of lectures for the next day he at least saw plenty he was interested in. He signed up for diplomacy between supernatural groups, being human in a supernatural community and vampire history. He figured he might as well actually get something out of this shit show of a weekend.  
He was considering signing up for something else (figuring the more tired he was by the end of the day the better) when a young guy, about Charley’s age, walked up.  
“It’s nice to see another human around here,” he said. “You’d think living with werewolves you’d get used to the supernatural but you never really do. I’m Stiles by the way,” he held out a hand.  
Peter didn’t really want to chat but figured it might be better than brooding. And he was here to help make connections.  
“Peter Vincent,” he said shaking hands. “Any other courses you can recommend? I’m already signed up for these three.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t sign up for more than three; you’ll get bored, trust me,” said Stiles looking over the list. “Oh, we’re doing the being human one. We came a couple of years ago and reckoned we could do it better. Me and Derek Hale my alpha that is,” said Stiles pointing to a slightly grumpy looking dark haired werewolf.  
“I’ve heard of the Hale pack,” said Peter. “I hear you’re doing well for one that’s so new.”  
“Thanks,” answered Stiles looking pleased. “Why don’t you come and sit with us for lunch? Your, uh, vampire friend can come too.”  
“Yeah no, he can do what he likes, but I’ll come, thanks,” said Peter trying to fake a smile.  
Stiles looked like he wanted to say something more but didn’t, he merely walked with Peter to Derek and introduced them.

The food proved surprisingly good as was the company. Stiles reminded Peter of Charley, full of too much energy and positive thoughts for his own good. But he wasn’t a bad kid and Derek’s dry, quiet sense of humour had Peter laughing more than once. He didn’t see Aro and wasn’t sure if he was pleased about that or not.  
Eventually Stiles and Derek retired to their room and Peter decided going back to his would be a better idea than getting blind drunk in the bar, which was what he really wanted to do, and what he would have done not so long ago.  
He wondered what he would do if Aro was there, but the room was empty so Peter settled down to sleep, trying not to think or wonder where Aro was.

The following morning Aro still wasn’t there when Peter woke up but when he got out of the bathroom he was back and tried to talk to Peter.  
“Sorry, can’t talk now I’ve got to get to a lecture. Hope you had a good night,” he finished with a bitter look and walked off keeping his head held high.  
The morning lectures were good, actually really interesting. Stiles and Derek were informative and didn’t let the audience get bored.  
He waited for them after to congratulate them and they headed for lunch together.  
Stiles and Derek were going to the vampire history lecture in the afternoon too and walked with Peter to the hall.

As they waited for Stiles who was in the bathroom (and as it turned out visiting the vending machines) Derek said, “you should talk to him you know.”  
“Who Stiles? We’ve done nothing but talk the whole weekend. Do you ever get a word in?”  
Derek smiled, “when I need to. But I mean your partner.”  
“My, my what?” said Peter trying to smile. “It’s not like that. We’re just, uh colleagues with benefits, no feelings involved.”  
“I don’t know about vampires but werewolves can smell when you lie.”  
Peter spluttered trying to answer but Derek ignored him.  
“When Stiles and I first met it was a, difficult, time. We could have lost each other multiple times, often because I was afraid. Vampires are hard to read, even for werewolves, but I saw the look on his face yesterday when you walked off. I know Stiles thinks I’m oblivious to such things, but that was not the look of a colleague.”  
Peter opened his mouth to deny again but before he could Stiles was back.  
“C’mon you two, we’re going to be late,” he said and Peter found himself swept into the lecture.

He didn’t take as much notice as he would have liked. Mainly he spent the time thinking about what Derek had said. They guy wasn’t a big talker to say the least and Peter knew it was worth listening to what such people say. But then Derek didn’t know them he reminded himself. He was probably just reading too much into the situation.  
After the lecture he slipped out, avoiding Stiles and Derek and started walking back to the room. He was undecided whether to change and go down for the meal or to stay and drink all the booze in the mini bar, which was looking like a good option. After all drowning his feelings was how he’d lived pretty much his whole life, despite the last few months.

As he got near the room a hand reached round a corner, grabbed him, and he was pushed against the wall by Sulpicia.  
“What the fuck! What is it with vampires and pinning people against walls? Will you just fuck the hell off?”  
“No,” she said flatly. “I need to talk to you and I’m not letting you walk off.” She smiled in a very unreassuring way. “I left Aro in the 1300’s, I still had feelings for him but I needed my own life and the Volturis were not very progressive back then. It hit him hard and I regret it. But if you tell him I said that I will deny it. I know he’s had several relationships since then.”  
“You spied on him?” interrupted Peter, horrified.  
“The last one I’m aware of was around a hundred years ago,” she continued, ignoring him. “A human, they were going to be turned but were killed in an accident before it could happen. It was a very bad time for him, which was why I was surprised to see him with you, a human and a hunter. I’d heard the stories of course but wasn’t until I saw you together that I realised you really had feelings for each other.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Peter trying to sound confused.  
Sulpicia gave him a look that said she could see right though his denial. It was remarkably similar to the look Aro often gave him.  
“If you are not willing to admit your feelings you should leave, now. If you are ready you should do something about it, before someone beats you to it,” and with a smile she walked off.

Peter continued to stand by the wall for some time after she left, partly to get his heart rate under control again, and partly to think over what Sulpicia had said. She was right, he could leave town at any time and never see Aro again. A few weeks ago he’d have said that was what he wanted; although he wondered how much of a lie it would have been even then. After all he hadn’t left. He wondered how it would feel to not see that smug smile again, or to go away and return to see him with someone else. Peter had never thought of himself as a jealous man but just the thought of it was enough to get him moving, his decision made.

His first move was to shower and change, if was going to win Aro back he needed to get the right look. He fixed his hair making it look neat and tidy for once, put on some nice straight eyeliner and changed into the dove grey suit and purple shirt, hoping Aro would be wearing the matching tie.

He walked into the ballroom, quickly spotting Aro sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor, looking in a bored way at the dancers. Peter saw him look over and then look away when he didn’t walk towards him. He wanted to but if he was going to do this he was going to make a show of it. Aro was a dramatic bastard and would appreciate it. Peter himself wasn’t exactly a shrinking violet either.  
He made his way to the back of the room where the DJ was and explained what he wanted to do. Fortunately the man was a romantic and quickly agreed. 

Peter walked back down the edge of the dance floor to Aro’s seat.  
“May I have this dance?” he asked, holding out a hand to Aro, who looked at him for a long moment, worrying Peter that he was going to say no. But before he could really panic Aro took his hand and stood.  
“I would be delighted my dear.”  
As they walked onto the dance floor the music quieted and Peter said, “I hope you know how to tango.”  
“Of course,” answered Aro looking slightly offended that Peter thought he wouldn’t know how to tango.  
As they reached the middle of the floor dramatic tango music began to play and pulling Aro close to him they began to dance.

It turned into more of an argentine tango due to the number of people on the dance floor, not leaving them much room. But that suited them. Peter was quick and flexible while Aro was stronger and quick to react to Peter’s moves. The dance was a battle for dominance as well as a flirtatious show of skill. It ended with Aro dipping Peter and staring right into his eyes.  
“Thank you my dear that was delightful.” He said, kissing Peter’s hand with a small bow. “I had no idea you could dance so well. Would you like to continue with a waltz?” asked Aro as the music changed into a slower tune.  
“I’d rather you take me upstairs to our room and ravish me like you’ve been promising me all week,” replied Peter with a smirk.  
“You realise if we leave now everyone will know what we are doing.”  
Peter stared at him for a moment then pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart Aro looked at Peter in surprise, which really pleased him as it wasn’t often he managed to surprise the vampire.  
“Does that answer your fucking question?”  
“I believe it does,” answered Aro, and taking Peter’s arm they walked out of the ballroom with Aro looking like the cat that got the cream.

Fortunately there was a lift waiting as they hurried to get to their room. Peter gasped as Aro pushed him against the lift wall to kiss his neck and press a firm thigh between Peter’s legs.  
Peter moaned and rocked his hips against him. “Fuck, tell me we’re near our floor.”  
“I believe we are quite close,” Aro murmured, his breath tickling Peter’s ear causing him to tip his head back to give Aro better access, sighing as he used the opportunity to kiss his neck again.  
Moments later the lift stopped, the automatic voice announcing their floor number.  
“Oh thank fuck,” groaned Peter allowing Aro to put an arm round his waist, guide him to their door and use the key card to open it all while still nuzzling Peter’s neck in an impressive show of concentration.  
Aro let the door swing shut behind them and pressed Peter back against the wall, enjoying the way he moved against him, hands scratching at Aro’s back.

After enjoying the feeling of Peter’s enthusiastic movements for a while Aro sighed, “now I believe I `owe you one` from earlier in the week,” and before Peter could react he was on his knees, undoing Peter’s pants, pushing them and his boxers down to his knees to free his cock for him to stroke and run his bright red tongue over.  
“Motherfucker,” gasped Peter looking down. It wasn’t the first time Aro had blown him but it was the first time he’d actually got down on his knees to do it and the sight of it alone was almost enough to make him come.

“I plan on doing that as well before the night is over,” Aro smirked, then ducked his head and took Peter all the way down his throat.  
Peter cried out at the feeling, trying to rock his hips forward but Aro’s strong arm against his hips was more than enough to keep him immobile.  
Aro kept him like that, sliding his tongue around him for longer than any mortal would be able to, and thanks to the fact he didn’t need to breath and had no gag reflex.  
Eventually he slid off, agonisingly slowly, revelling in Peter’s gasps and cries. He let Peter’s cock slide completely out of his mouth with an obscene sound, licking his lips as Peter looked down at him in desperation.  
“Would you prefer to come like this my dear, or wait until I’m inside you?” Aro asked, blinking his red eyes innocently  
Peter’s response was a long string of curses and a hand clutching at Aro’s hair, trying to force him back.  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” said Aro nipping at his inner thigh.  
“You fucking bastard,” Peter gasped at the feeling of it. “Like this, I can’t, I won’t last until, oh,” he trailed off into a moan as Aro bit him again, not breaking the skin but biting hard enough that bruises would appear by morning.  
“Then I suggest you use me as you wish,” answered Aro removing the arm that had pinned Peter’s hips, adjusting the hand to balance himself more steadily against the wall. He slid the head of Peter’s cock over his plush lips back into his warm, wet mouth, sucking slightly. Peter’s hand clenched hard in Aro’s hair and he slowly rocked his hips forward as if not believing he was free to move. At Aro’s moaning in encouragement at the rougher handling he began to thrust harder, loving the sight of a master vampire on his knees for him.  
It didn’t take long after that, as Peter thrust his hips frantically and Aro dug sharp finger nails into Peter’s thigh, for him to come down Aro’s throat with a loud cry.  
As Peter gasped trying to get his breath back Aro gently let him slide out of his mouth and stood in one graceful movement.  
“That was delicious my dear,” he smiled, watching the way Peter’s eye’s followed the movement as he licked his lips.  
“Now I intend to fuck you.”  
“Oh yes please,” Peter answered pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
Aro pulled Peter’s tie undone and let it drop to the floor, he followed this up by ripping Peter’s shirt and waistcoat open with one harsh pull. Pushing the remains to the floor, Aro ducked his head and licked a nipple, while toying with the other with his nimble fingers. The sharp bite he gave it moments later was followed by a soothing kiss.  
As Aro moved to repeat his treatment on the other nipple Peter began to curse him.  
“You teasing bastard, I thought you were going to fuck me.”  
“Your wish is my command,” Aro smiled up at him. “I suggest you remove the remains of your clothes and get on the bed.”  
Peter shuddered at Aro’s commanding tone and quickly began to kick off his shoes and pants as Aro watched him with desire filled eyes.  
“What about you?” asked Peter. “Or are you going to fuck me fully dressed like that?” he’d have been lying if he said the thought didn’t turn him on a little more.  
“Oh, I fully intend to be naked,” stated Aro, giving Peter a possessive look, enjoying the sight of him naked except for the gold pendant shining on the dim light of the room. Finally he began to get undressed, not ripping his clothes Peter noted, but he didn’t say anything, soon becoming mesmerised by Aro’s strange beauty. It was not a word Peter would use to describe many men, and certainly not vampires but Aro’s pale body was like living marble with a faint tracery of pink highlighting his muscles. He slid his pants down to free his hard cock, darker pink shading making Peter think he must have drunk some blood, but at that moment he couldn’t have cared less. Which was something he supposed he should be worried about.  
Aro slowly climbed onto the bed to straddle Peter’s waist, looking every bit the dangerous predator he really was and Peter shuddered as a spark of fear shot through his arousal.  
Aro moaned as he looked into Peter’s eye’s, “you smell edible my dear,” he smiled; his pupils, now huge and black, seemed to swallow Peter’s thoughts.  
He froze, letting Aro lean down, his body covering Peter’s and kiss him, tongue sliding into Peter’s mouth and taking what he wanted.  
Peter wrapped a leg round Aro’s waist, enjoying the feeling of a hard cock against his own, which was now half hard again, and wrapped his arms round Aro’s back. Nails scratching properly against the bare skin, although he knew it wouldn’t leave any marks. They stayed like that for some time, Peter enjoying Aro’s smooth skin under his hands, the way he whispered to Peter how much he adored him, how much he wanted him. His hands caressing Peters body as if trying to memorise every part of him.  
Eventually Aro reached across Peter to open the bedside drawer and pull out a tube of lube.  
“About fucking time,” Peter grumbled.  
“So impatient dear,” answered Aro but he was smiling.  
Settling back onto the bed he grinned at Peter, showing plenty of teeth, before grabbing Peter’s hips and flipping him over onto his chest.  
Peter swore, limbs flailing at the sudden change in position and again as Aro chuckled at his behaviour.  
“Mmm, beautiful,” purred Aro, squeezing Peter’s ass before leaning down and giving him a sharp bite on the left cheek.  
“Hey, you fucking bloodsucker,” yelled Peter. “Get off me, we’ve got a long drive tomorrow and I’d rather not have a sore arse to do it.”  
“I’m afraid that will be an issue anyway my dear,” answered Aro, and Peter could hear the smile on his voice. But his reply was lost to a moan as Aro slid a slick finger inside him.  
“You are opening up for me so well,” sighed Aro, his breath tickling Peter’s skin as he leaned over him, three fingers now sliding in and out of Peter with ease. “Tell me, do you do this yourself when you’re alone, or do you let someone else touch you like this?” he sounded almost casual but Peter could hear the possessive tone in his voice.  
“Who do you think I’d trust to do this?” answered Peter between gasps and moans.  
“And yet you let me,” said Aro sounding pleased if slightly puzzled.  
“Yeah, I must be fucking crazy. Now are you going to get on with it or not?”  
“Oh most assuredly,” breathed Aro, moving to cover Peters body with his own again and finally do what he’d been wanting to do almost since he first met the hunter, and slid deep inside him.  
They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling, “oh my dear, you feel…” Aro gasped seemingly speechless for once.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Peter groaned. “But could you fucking move?” the feeling if Aro deep inside him, and he’d felt every detail of him as he’d slid inside, was incredible, but Peter needed more.  
Aro didn’t bother to answer, he merely slowly pulled back his hips before snapping them forward causing Peter to cry out.  
“Oh fuck yeah, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.”  
“I have no intention of stopping,” replied Aro, continuing to fuck Peter hard and fast, holding his hip with a firm hand, the other next to Peter’ head supporting him.  
The sound of Aro’s pleasure filled gasps and moans right by Peter’s ear, along with the feeling of being so well fucked, had him ready to come again in what felt like seconds. He thrust his hips back against Aro’s, trying to keep up but losing the rhythm very quickly as Aro kept up his.  
“Please,” begged Peter eventually, “please fucking touch me, I need to come, I need…”  
“Yes, tell me what you need, beg me,” gasped Aro.  
“You fucker, touch me, I want your hand on my cock, I want you to make me come.”  
“Anything for you my dear,” answered Aro, sounding smug, but he did move his hand from Peter’s hip and slid it round to reach his cock.  
As Aro’s hand began to squeeze and stroke him, Peter lost any remaining coherency, and dissolved into a series of gasping cries, and Aro’s name, every time Aro pushed into him.  
“That’s it my dear, you sound so beautiful for me. Now I want you to come, to get nice and tight for me and I’ll come inside you and make you mine.” Growled Aro, as he finished speaking he leaned down and bit Peter hard on the back of his neck.  
Peter cried out, coming almost instantly at the feel of it. His orgasm shot through with fear and adrenalin.  
Aro kept his teeth hard against Peter’s neck, letting him slide down against the bed, still thrusting into him but losing his rhythm now as his own orgasm approached quicker than he would have liked. The feel of Peter under him, so open and willing for him bought him to climax a handful of frantic thrusts later.  
Aro finally let go of Peter’s neck, laying his head against his back for a few moments. Peter feeling gratified to hear him almost seeming out of breath.  
Eventually Aro slipped away, quickly coming back with a wet cloth to clean them up, before easing Peter under the covers and sliding in himself. Moving behind Peter he put an arm round his waist and pressed a gentle kiss to the bite on the back of his neck.  
Peter, who was more than half asleep, wanted to tell Aro off for biting him like that, although he could feel he hadn’t drawn blood, but he felt too comfortable and happily worn out so he decided it could wait till morning.

When he woke the next morning Peter found he had his face pressed to Aro’s thigh as he was sitting up in the bed reading some of Peter’s lecture notes.  
“Morning,” he mumbled.  
“Good morning dear,” replied Aro, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.  
“What time is it?”  
“Time to get up I’m afraid. Its nine fifteen and check out is at ten.”  
Peter grumbled but got out of bed and limped his way to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned to look back at Aro,  
“When we get back,” he started.  
“I would rather not keep what happened between us secret but if that is what you wish I would be willing to try,” interrupted Aro.  
“Wait what?” answered Peter. “That’s not what I was going to say you stupid fucker. I want people to know. I just want to make sure your brothers aren’t going to come after me. I’d rather not have them give me the old `hurt him and you’re dead` speech thanks.”  
Aro barked a surprised, pleased laugh at that. “Do not worry I will deal with them, they are already aware of my feelings for you after all. And I am perfectly capable of hurting you myself should I wish to.”  
“Yeah, I know,” muttered Peter rubbing the mark on the back of his neck and following Aro’s gaze over the other bruises and bite marks on his body.  
“As long as you make sure your hunter friends are aware of our relationship we will be fine. I would not wish to hurt anyone over a misunderstanding.”  
“They’ll be fine,” Peter answered before finally making it into the shower. He put his jeans and t-shirt on for the journey back. Partly for comforts sake (he’d never be happy wearing a suit) and partly because he wanted to show off the mark on the back of his neck.

As they checked out Peter laughed as he saw Stiles giving him finger guns from across the room.  
“Is that the young man you were talking with yesterday?” asked Aro, sounding almost jealous.  
“Yeah, that’s Stiles,” answered Peter. “Don’t you go getting jealous,” he finished as he saw the look on Aro’s face. “He’s a good kid and the pack seems to be doing well. I though it might be a good idea to send Charley and perhaps the twins to visit them, could be a good alliance.”  
“I agree,” said Aro, now smiling. “Congratulations on you work this weekend.”  
“Yeah well I was here for something more than just a good fuck, although that was a nice bonus.”  
“Indeed, and one that will be much repeated when we return home,” murmured Aro making Peter shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make it clear but Aro spent the night in the hotel bar drinking the synthetic blood they had for vampires, thinking it best he give Peter some space.  
If you like this ship check out Vincturi on tumblr!


End file.
